Hoping for the Best
by Ravenous Ravenblack
Summary: Athena, goddess of wisdom. The goddess that sent Percy to a boarding school to keep him away from her daughter. The goddess that caused problems for Percy, and for Annabeth. What happens in the boarding school? Does Percy remain faithful? Or does he give in to the temptations that are so truly powerful. Post TLO but before TLH. Prologue inside!
1. Prologue

_**Hoping for the best**_

**Prologue**

Her long blonde hair—curled at the edges—dangled from one side, her striking gray eyes scanned the amphitheatre, which was filled with campers from the different houses.

"Hey, Grover." Annabeth tugged on his orange t-shirt, pulling him back before he could reach the buffet. "Have you seen Percy?" She inquired, a hint of worry present in her voice.

"No, not really, Annabeth." Grover said, muffled, and turned around to face her. He had a tin can in his mouth, making it hard to decipher what he just said.

"Uhm, pardon?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, a tad bit annoyed. Grover stared at her, confused, the tin can still in his mouth. "Would you get that out of your mouth and answer me?" Annabeth put a hand on her hip, and struck a pose.

Grover reluctantly removed the tin can. "Sorry." His eyes dropped, and his face turned sour. "I don't know where he is."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and flashed him a warning look—just in case he was lying. "You sure?"

Grover considered it, taking some time in silence. "Oh!" He exclaimed after breaking his train of thought. "I think I saw him by the beach."

Annabeth's eyes sparkled, "Thanks, Grover!" She chirped, and smiled sheepishly.

"Ow." Grover grimaced, but Annabeth was already gone, running towards the shore. "You're welcome, I guess."

Juniper ran up to her boyfriend. "What was that about?" She punched his arm—his other arm. "Would people stop with the punching already?" Grover sighed, and cocked his head towards Juniper, who had a confused look on her face.

"I have no idea."

* * *

"Hey Percy!"

Percy was sitting by the shore; his bare feet dipped in the water. He wore a gloomy face, and was trying to clear his thoughts, as something had been troubling the poor guy.

Nonetheless, he was in his usual attire: A camp half blood shirt, black surfer shorts—yeah, except for this part—and his bead necklace. His jet black hair was wet, probably because he wanted it to get wet, and his sea green eyes glistened in unison with the sea.

Percy turned his head halfway, enough for him to see the girl running towards him. "Oh, hi Annabeth!" He got up from his position, dusting the sand off his shorts. "What's up?"

"What do you mean, what's up?" Annabeth pushed him, causing Percy to step back a bit. "You haven't been going to dinner lately!" Percy could hear a hint of worry in her voice, but decided to listen to the anger that shrouded it.

He felt his face heat up. "You know what!" He took a step closer to Annabeth, almost in striking range. But suddenly, his anger dissipated, and was replaced by a loud sigh. "Sorry." His gaze dropped to the sand, lowering his head. "I've just… got a lot on my mind."

Annabeth shot him a look of pure sympathy. "What's wrong, Percy?" She put her hand on his shoulder, a comforting gesture. "You can tell me anything."

Percy looked up at her, his sea green eyes bore into her striking gray ones. "Annabeth…" He said, and drew her into an embrace, tight and heartfelt. Annabeth stayed silent for the period, knowing Percy still had something to say.

"Athena talked to me…" He had a hard time getting the words out. "She doesn't like the way things are going between me and you." Annabeth chuckled, and broke away from the embrace. "That part, I already know."

Percy still held his depressed face, causing Annabeth to question. "So, what's the problem?"

There was a long pause before he spoke. "She's sending me off to a boarding school in Manhattan."

Annabeth turned red with rage_. Yeah, yeah, she loved her mom—but to come to this extent?! No, this wasn't going to happen. The Titan War just ended and she was looking forward to spending it with Percy! How could she?!_

But she decided to play it cool. She knew that getting angry won't change her parent's decision, especially if it involved Percy. "How long?"

"Two months." Percy rasped out, clearly not a fan of this expedition. Annabeth gritted her teeth.

They stood in silence for a while, but their emotions seemed to be directed at the same person—rather, god. "Hey, maybe you'll be able to visit me some time?" Percy tried to look at the bright side of things. He was never a pessimist, really.

"Oh, yeah." Annabeth flashed a wry smile. "Every chance I get, Percy."

_Annabeth just hoped he wouldn't find someone else there. She just hoped that they would get through this…together. _

Percy smiled back at her, without doubt or fears; and together, they went back to the amphitheatre, their hands locked together_, hoping for the best. _

* * *

**A/N: **

_Hey everyone, please don't forget to review this story! It would mean a lot to me if you did, and it would really promote the story in many different ways. Thanks, and I'll see you in the first chapter!_

_Ravenblack_


	2. Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

**A/N: **

_So I've decided to go with a first person view type of story, keeping the real essence of the Percy Jackson novels to its core. (Or, at least, trying to) The story will span for quite some time, and over a decent amount of chapters, so be prepared!_

_And without further ado, here is chapter one of Hoping for the Best!_

**Chapter One: Meet and Greet**

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson, but I'm pretty sure that most of you already know that. Until a few days ago, I was spending my time with my lovely girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, also the smartest, most caring, and greatest girl of all time.

Then, Athena—_oh, how much I hate her for doing this_—just had to separate us. She sent me off to Deerfield, which is a boarding school on the lower east side, in an attempt to get me away from Annabeth.

It was a clever plan, a plan worthy of Athena. That didn't scare me, though. Every plan had its loopholes, and I intended to find some.

My morning started out rather rough, well, for a normal school day. I jumped into my car, revved up the engine, and speeded out of the parking lot. _Oh, did I mention that Athena transferred me to New York even before the semester started? Yup, I know. Harsh. _

I was driving down 2nd avenue, music blaring through the radio. I must have not been paying attention, because apparently, I bumped a guy's bike, garnering screams from nearby people.

"Oh, crap…" I hastily unbuckled my seatbelt, and got out of my blue sedan and ran over to the man. "Are you alright?" I asked, sweating buckets. I never injured a mortal before.

He stood up quickly, as if nothing had happened, and cautiously scanned the area. His curly, reddish hair was drenched with sweat, and his face was flushed red. He wore camouflaged shorts, a black shirt that said: _WALKING IS FOR THE WEAK_ and converse sneakers. "Uh… you okay?" I managed. He looked exhausted, like he was about to pass out at any moment.

Suddenly, he shot me a look of pure fear, and ran over to me, clutching his arm. I noticed that he was about my age, though, he was an inch shorter than me.

"Help me get away from this place…" He whispered, a tint of fear in his tone, and gripped his backpack tighter.

My first instinct_: Another demigod? Here? _

"Alright," I ran over to his bike, which had a long scratch over the white frame. I picked the bike up, placed it in the back. Looking over my shoulder, I said, "Get in the car." Without doubt, he got in, as if it was a safe haven for him.

"What was that about?" I asked, after jumping in.

"Just drive." He responded shakily. I didn't say anything, and we drove in silence for a while. He took out a towel from his backpack, and dried his face.

"So…" I broke the ice. "Where do you want to be dropped off?" I cocked my head towards him, and that's when I got a full look at his features.

He had an athletic build, lean and muscled. His skin was tanned, and his curly hair matched his hazelnut eyes. He had an innocent, Mexican face, but I wouldn't have noticed that if it wasn't for the thick eyebrows. I also noticed that he had an earring on his right ear. _Hmmm, what is that all about? _

"Oh." He spoke loudly. "You can drop me off at Deerfield Academy."

I winced at the word. "Hey, I school there, too!" I grinned. At least I won't have to make another trip anymore.

"Oh, yeah?" He smiled at me sheepishly. "What grade?"

"Twelve." I didn't look at him, and kept my eyes on the road.

"Oh, cool!" He put his hands together. "We're in the same grade."

"Great." I said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Percy Jackson." I stretched out my arm, as we reached an intersection.

"Miguel Perez." He reminded me so much about Beckendorf, a Hephaestus camper that risked his life in battle. "It's nice to meet you, Percy." He shook my hand, firm and steady.

"Would you mind telling me what you were running from?" I asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Gabriella."

"Who?" I said. I was disappointed. I thought he was running from a fury or something, and I really, _really_ wanted to stab something—especially those hairy beasts.

"Long story, short: She's been chasing after me ever since I met her last month. I told her to stop, but she just wouldn't!"

I let out a small chuckle. "Why don't you like her?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Arriving at school, I parked my car behind the main building, and made my ways towards the principal's office, where I would get my class schedule. Miguel was following me. Apparently, he went to this school for the past few years, and wanted to show me around.

"Alright, give me a sec!" I said, and pushed the principal's door open.

"It's polite to knock, Mr. Jackson." He said coldly. Somehow, this guy reminded me of Kronos, pale and dark. The principal was a middle aged man. He had short cropped hair, and dark, round glasses. He sat in his chair, tapping his finger on the table.

"Sorry." I said politely. _Might want to watch your manners here, Jackson._

He held his stoic gaze, making me feel uneasy. "Anyways…Mister, uhm…" I took a quick peek at the desk, where his name was displayed. "Mr. Go, could I please ask for my class schedule?"

He didn't say anything. Instead, he opened his drawer, and pulled out a piece of paper, still holding his gaze. His gray eyes seemed to carve a hole in my stomach.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing the paper and running for the door.

"You have a nice day, Mr. Jac—" But I already shut the door behind me.

"You holding up alright, Perce?" Miguel put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I rasped. "That guy creeps me out."

He chuckled at the remark. "Don't worry about it." He smiled at me reassuringly. "He's always like that to the newbies."

"Oh, yeah…" He still creeped me out, and I couldn't get the strange feeling that told me that he wasn't human. _Oh well, doesn't matter anymore._

_I still can't get Annabeth out of my head, though. I wonder what's she's doing. She could be at the amphitheatre or fishing in the canoe lake… she could be doing some research. Yeah, she would do that. She's Annabeth, after all._

"Hey, Percy?" Miguel was snapping his fingers in front of my face. "You in there?" He had a peculiar look on his face, and it was then I noticed the girl standing beside him.

"This is Sophia." He took a step to the side, and gestured to her. "Sophia, Percy."

Sophia was beautiful. She had long brown hair that reached her shoulders, majestic blue eyes, and a smile that could melt your heart away. She wore short tan shorts, a pink Slash shirt—where did she get that?—and white, medium cut sneakers.

"Hi!" She said, grinning at me. I noticed the small scar on her lower lip. I wonder where she got that. "Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, actually." I said back, and smiled. I do hope that wasn't considered as flirting, though. Annabeth would kill me if she thought so.

"She's been my closest friend ever since 7th grade." Miguel chirped in. "And, she's one of the best guitar players I've ever known."

"You play guitar?" I asked. This was a good opportunity for me to make new friends.

"Yup!" She seemed pretty enthusiastic when she talked about music, and such. "Actually, I pla—" She was interrupted by an annoying ring, coming from her pocket. "Sorry." She dashed off in the opposite direction, a phone in her hand.

"Who would call at this time?" I asked, dumbfounded_. I mean, really. Who would? _

"Oh, that's usual." Miguel said. I was taken aback by this. People wouldn't call this early, especially if they know its class time. "Her boyfriend calls her up every now and then."

"Boyfriend?" I felt my face go warm.

"Yup, his name is Joby." Miguel flashed a tiny smirk. _I wonder why._ "He's a college student, apparently."

_Wow. A college student. That gives me a better perspective of Sophia. But wait! Maybe I'm judging too early. Yeah. I'll wait a bit longer before I brand her as "such"._

"Oh." I felt the heat die down a bit. "That's cool."

"Uhuh." He cocked his head towards me, and leaned closer to take a look at my schedule, which I had been holding the whole time. "What's your first class?"

I scanned the short piece of paper. "English." I gulped down. _I was never good at that subject, especially since I have dyslexia and ADHD. _

"Same." Just as the words came out of his mouth, the bell rang, causing students to close their lockers, and scurry to their classrooms. "Well, let's get going." He said, and dragged me through the mass of people.

* * *

English went by quickly. I didn't pay much attention, of course. It was clear I was going to fail that subject anyways. I did see Miguel sitting near the corner, though_. I wonder why._

There I was, sitting in classroom 2-A, bored to death, and doodling on the back page of my notebook. A slim, blonde figure seemed to come into my mind, and I drew her to the best I could.

After finishing, I held the notebook, outstretched. _Hmmm… it's not too bad, I guess. _

"Who's that?" A feminine voice, coming from the side, said.

I turned my head to see Sophia, examining the drawing with curiosity. "Oh, hi." I said, and felt my face heat up again. _What is wrong with me today?_ "I didn't see you there."

"I'll bet." She chuckled at the remark, and then turned her gaze towards me, her blue eyes staring into mine. "So, who is she?"

My heartbeat quickened. "Her name is Annabeth." I smiled, remembering all the good times we shared together. _The time at the beach, underwater, that other night… _I felt that my face become hotter than usual.

I spun my head around quickly, diverting my gaze towards the teacher, and putting the notebook down. "She's someone I hold close to my heart."

"That's sweet." She said, and smiled mischievously. "Where did you meet her?"

"At camp…" I said. It was hard for me to say these things, because they always reminded me of how much fun I was missing.

"Is she still there?" The pretty girl asked, her face literally pouring with curiosity.

"Yeah," I said, and diverted my gaze down to my notebook. _Gods, I missed Annabeth already_.

"Oh…" She softly said. I barely heard it. Though, I think she has nothing more to say about this topic.

"I almost forgot!" I exclaimed, drawing the attention of the class. Some snickers went out in the distance.

"Do you have something to say, Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Franco, our English teacher asked.

"No," I said. That was probably the worst moment of my senior year. "Sorry, sir." He simply nodded at me, and continued on with his lecture, as if nothing happened.

"Smooth." Sophia said, trying to hold back her laugh. She was clearly amused by my embarrassment.

"Uh…yeah." I choked out. "Anyways, I didn't quite catch your last name?"

"Greene." She smiled, and held out her hand. "Sophia Greene."

"Jackson." I took her hand, and shook it firmly. It was so soft, so gentle. I was scared that I might have broken it. "Percy Jackson."

Our laughs synchronized with each other, and soon, it became a bit too loud. "Ehem." Mr. Franco cleared his throat. "Mind sharing what's so funny?"

My eyes widened. _Did I really get into trouble that fast? _From the corner of my eye, I saw Miguel, his face, stoic, and to the other side, I saw Sophia, red with embarrassment.

"No, sir." I said, "We're very sorry." Sophia added. "Yeah, it won't happen again." He let out a loud sigh, and stared at us briefly, before returning to the front of the room.

Sophia leaned in closer, and whispered. "That was close."

I took a look around cautiously before I leaned in. "Yeah. Let's not do that again, shall we?" I said softly, loud enough for only the two of us to hear.

She smiled at me, and it made my heart melt. "Agreed."

* * *

**A/N: **

_So, how did everyone find the first chapter? I hope you guys liked it! Oh, and if you have any OC suggestions, or anything that you might want to add in this story, please feel free to leave a review telling me about your OC. I would love to add another person's work of imagination into mine._

_Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! Please don't forget to review, follow and favorite the story. Thanks again, and I will see you in the next chapter!_

_Ravenblack_


	3. Chapter 2: Faithful?

**A/N: **

_First, let me apologize for the short chapter! Don't worry though; the next chapter will be twice as long. I just didn't know how to write this part properly, and I was having something called a "writer's block" while writing this. So, please forgive me! _

_Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. Consider this a practice for better chapters in the future! Please don't forget to review! Those stuff really matter. _

**Chapter Two: Faithful?**

I sat down in a brown, weathered couch inside my dorm, a glass of warm coco in my hand. _Yes, I finally learned how to make these delicious drinks. _

I pulled out a water gun, sprayed some water, and threw a drachma. It disappeared into nothingness, and I knew what to say. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." I leaned back, and fixed my hair a bit.

"Show me Annabeth Chase, half blood hill." Suddenly, the mist started to ripple. It kept fazing, until it caught a clear image.

Annabeth was wearing her camp half blood shirt. Her hair fell on her shoulders, and she wore her camp necklace proudly. Her gray eyes glittered in the afternoon sun.

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed. It felt like I hadn't seen her in ages, considering that I had only been away for a week now. (Only two school days, actually.)

She turned at the sound of her name, and when she saw me, she grinned. "Percy!" She was _obviously _happy to see me. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." I scratched the back of my head—what I do when I've got nothing to say. "Just wanted to see your face." I confessed, and I saw her face turn a shade of bright red.

"Uhuh…yeah." She twirled a strand of her hair. "Oh, Percy! Could you stop by a bookstore and get me a book about Greek architecture?" Her face beamed with excitement.

"Yeah, sure, Annabeth." I grinned at the blonde girl in front of me. Sucks that it was only an iris message. "When are you coming to visit, by the way?"

"I would if I could but, I don't know yet, Percy." Her eyes drifted to the side, locked away from view. "Chiron says there's been something—an ancient beast of some sorts—lurking around lately, so I can't afford to leave camp just yet."

"Oh." I felt a twinge of disappointment, but Annabeth looked pretty sad about this too. "Hey, don't worry." I managed a small smile. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

She looked up; her gray eyes bore into mine. "I miss you." She said, cold as slate. I wonder if she was trying to hide something—an emotion.

"I miss you too." I said, in a cheerful way. "So, how's everything going without me there?"

"Well," She started off. "There's has been…hmmm… a lack of stupid questions." She grinned at me, and my face started to heat up.

"Oh, shut up, Wise Girl!" I always loved our stupid, teasing conversations. They always seemed to lighten the mood. "You know I don't ask those on purpose!"

Both of us laughed—laughed like no tomorrow. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." She said, in between tiny laughs.

"Yeah," I said back. I knew this line from the very beginning. "But I'm _your _Seaweed Brain." I corrected. As the words came out of my mouth, I knew my feelings for Annabeth were true. I loved being around her.

Every detail made me stand on my feet. The way she flashed her hair, the pleasant booming of her face, the intelligence in her words… _Okay, I'm getting a little bit overboard_. Even though she sometimes was hard to understand, or was being plain moody, I liked her. Now, and more than ever, she had been my rock—my anchor to the world—and I couldn't afford to lose her.

Annabeth smiled at me like an idiot. A rare sight, behold. "You're turning red, Percy." _I didn't care_.

"Yeah, so?" I said teasingly.

Before she could reply, a voice called her, beckoning her to go the Big House. "Gotta go!" She said, looked over her shoulder, then back to me. "Try not to get into any trouble, Percy."

"Will do."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

The image rippled and faded, leaving me alone in the room once again.

* * *

I woke up next morning, panicking. My alarm clock didn't go off, and when I checked the time, it was 7:50 A.M. _I've got 10 minutes to dress_. I thought, and scrambled towards the bathroom.

I turned on the shower, and the heater, stepped in, and found out that the water was freezing_._ I willed the water to become warm, adjusting to my taste. _ Funny, I don't need heater._

After doing my dailies—_brushing my teeth, combing my hair_, I picked up my backpack, filled with all sorts of Demigod emergency supplies. _Just in case_, Annabeth had told me once.

I checked the clock again. _7:58_. _Not too shabby_. I can still make it in time for English class.

I ran out of the dorm, locked it, and paced my walking accordingly. Suddenly, a slim, feminine figure appeared in front of me. She wore a red Guns n' Roses shirt that went till her collarbone, tight gray skinny jeans, and her usual white sneakers. "Need directions?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah," I replied back, rubbing my tired eyes. "Please."

She chuckled; her blue eyes seemed to glow in the morning sun. "Here," She took my hand. "Let me show you."

* * *

What happened next might have enraged Annabeth so much, she would have cut Sophia in half. _Yeah, a little excessive, but Annabeth is just like that. You wouldn't want to get on her bad side, trust me._

She held my hand all throughout, leading me through the hallways, with a lot people staring at us. _It was a bit awkward for me, but Sophia didn't seem to care._ Some flashed us weird smiles, while others just smirked. Deep inside, I was actually enjoying this, considering that my face felt hot at the same time.

"Heh…" A small group pointed at us, and then smirked, making my face feel even warmer. _Does she like the attention?_

_Hmmm…now that I think about it, I think she does. But hey, who knows? Maybe she's just really touchy._

But then, as those very thoughts sprouted, something clicked inside of me. Yes, that's when I felt _it—yeah, that's it_. The undeniable emotion of guilt, the intangible wave that crushed my very soul (A little dramatic, I know) hit me, making me wonder: _What the hell am I doing? Why am I still holding her hand? I have a girlfriend for gods' sake! _

I glanced at her hand. It was so smooth, so soft, and so easy to hold; it almost made me want to keep holding it. I hesitated for a moment, rethinking._ No_. _No! _ I am dedicated to Annabeth, and _nothing_ will tear us apart. She's been there for me, at my times of need, and I repay her by doing this. _It's not right_.

"S-Soph," I said sternly, and tried not to stutter. When did I start calling her that? _I mean, I barely know her, yet I feel so at ease, so comfortable_. _It was like I knew her, yet, I didn't_.

"Yeah?" She responded back, her voice, fragile. The sudden change in tone startled her, but she managed a smile nonetheless. I glanced back at her hand, pondering if I was making the right decision. _Was I really making the right decision? _

A small voice in the back of my head said _yes_.

"I don't think I can hold your hand." I said softly. As the words came out of my mouth, I instantly felt bad. "Sorry." I tried not to meet her eyes.

She stopped in her tracks, and looked at me, straight in the eye. "Are you not comfortable with me, Percy?" There was a disappointed look in her eyes; it seemed that she expected more from me. Her smile, too, started to fade away.

"No, no!" I quickly responded, my face started to heat up again. _Gods, I really don't know what's wrong._ "It's not that…" I fell silent for a while, trying to find the courage to say _it. _"It's just…I've got a girlfriend, and I don't think she would want me to that."

We stood in thick silence—the tension so thick, you could slice through it with a butter knife—for a moment, before she finally spoke again.

"Oh." She said in a sharp pitch voice. She paused again, trying to find the words to say. "I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't know." She held her head low.

_Wait, didn't she have a boyfriend? What was his name? Joby? Yeah! That's him. _

_But wait! What if she was she the type who just holds people's hands? What if she didn't mean it in that sense? Whatever, either way, I didn't feel comfortable with it. _

I bit my lower lip. "Besides, don't you have a boyfriend, too?" I didn't feel too good about asking that question.

"Yeah…" She said softly, and took sudden interest in the ground. "We just broke up."

_Okay, that, I didn't know about. That made me feel worse that I already was. She just broke up with her boyfriend, and now, one of her new friends at school denied her of the privilege to hold his hand._

"Sorry." I tried to console her, but I decided to leave the topic alone_. I would stay faithful to Annabeth, no matter how terrible I may become._ I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't want to talk about her ex-boyfriend, though. "So, back to leading me to class?" I said, and flashed her a faint, comforting smile, hoping it would lift her spirits up.

She paused for a moment. I couldn't decipher what she was thinking. "Okay." She looked up at me, and then turned around immediately, pacing quickly. _I hope she didn't take it negatively._

It didn't take long for us to reach our room, considering Sophia took long strides and tried to stay in front of me. We got inside, sat down, and took out our notebooks. _She's still sitting beside me…_

Suddenly, the bell rang, and Mr. Franco, our curly haired, Asian teacher walked into our room. Miguel came in shortly afterwards, and took a seat beside me.

"Hey man," He said, as he sat down. "What's up?" He was wearing faded blue jeans, another biker shirt—_as expected_—and his black converse shoes. His hair was scrunched up, like he had just taken a shower.

"Nothing, really." I said. "Still a bit homesick, I guess."

Mr. Franco was discussing something about tenses and verbs, but I paid no attention to him. Honestly, a teen with Dyslexia couldn't hope to understand all that. _Especially, a guy like me._

He smirked—something inside of my brain told me that he knew something. "You miss Annabeth?"

"How did you…?" I asked, obviously dumbfounded. I was a little shocked that he knew about her, though I suspect that Sophia must have told him.

"Oh, that's easy." He quickly replied. "Sophie told me, duh." He took a look past my shoulder, but Sophia wasn't paying any attention to him, instead, she was actually _listening_ to the discussion.

"Oh." He said, "Wow, okay." Miguel turned his head back, and buried himself in his notebook. _Sometimes I don't get these guys._

I turned my head towards Mr. Franco, and tried to _pay_ attention.

* * *

**A/N: **

_How did everyone find the chapter? Was it too boring for you? Did it lack something that you wanted to see? Please tell me in the review section below! I would love to hear all your comments, whether it may be good or bad. _

_Thank you, and I will see you all in the next chapter—which will be about three thousand words! Yay for me! (And for you too, maybe)_

_The Ravenous Ravenblack ( Might as well start using my full name =D )_


End file.
